


The Protector & The King of Faerghus

by sarathechimera



Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dimitri The Protector, Eiffel Tower, FE3H Wank Week, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, The King of Faerghus, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarathechimera/pseuds/sarathechimera
Summary: As if one Dimitri wasn't enough the Summoner was delivered two of them. Enter Brave Dimitri, King of Faerghus.What is a summoner to do?
Series: FE3H Wank Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872448
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	The Protector & The King of Faerghus

**Author's Note:**

> How convenient that the day I'm working on my Free Day prompt is the same day that Brave Dimitri drops on Heroes? The thirst is great for the King of Faerghus folks and while this was a total rush job, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Part 7 for FE3H Wank Week 2020 - Free Day!

She knew she was playing with fire as she prepared to depart on the next mission. Anna had even quirked an eyebrow at her when she said who she was taking with her. Kiran hoped that the Commander had bought her excuse, that taking two lances and nothing else fulfilled some sort of secret requirement that she, the Summoner, knew about. 

Ultimately, it was her decision, no matter what the Commander said, and this was a fact she was more than willing to exploit under these circumstances. Just the thought of being alone with the Protector and the King of Faerghus made her light headed and weak in the knees. 

__________________________________________________

She’d summoned him just a few days prior and the recollection alone made her sweat. Thankfully her hood hid her face sufficiently and no one could see the way her eyes widened when the five-year matured Dimitri stepped out of the blinding column of light. 

Her mouth had gone dry watching him gather his bearings with a regal air not yet crystalized in his younger counterpart. That mess of sun-gold hair tumbling around his face like a lion’s mane begged to be played with. She imagined it would be just as fine as the Protector’s. The eye patch on his face was new but it gave him a dangerous war-torn charm that sparked her imagination. 

Eyes shadowed beneath the dipping hood of her cloak, she drank in the broad shoulders and chest that tapered into his waist; she couldn’t stop herself imagining the body beneath that gleaming armor. Kiran remembered swallowing her saliva when she realized the armor at his hips did not completely cover his groin. 

Thankfully, as with all new summoned heroes, the Commander was on hand to greet him and she was able to pull her tongue off the roof of her mouth before introducing herself. 

So many of the heroes she’d summoned in the past few years were attractive. Hell, she’d spent many a night thinking about them to inspire the movements of her fingers. But none of them made her mouth water without saying a word. Even the Protector had won her over after many a charming conversation. 

It took time without seeing him for the burning in her center to cool down but eventually it did. But then she’d see him again, usually shining in a ray of sunlight or some such nonsense that magnified his beauty and she would have to turn and run the other direction or face humiliation. This instant thirst for him was disruptive but not unwelcome. 

“I can’t wait to work with him.” 

She shook herself, snapping to attention. Sitting with Dimitri, the Protector, in the mess hall, she had caught sight of the older Adonis and nearly lost consciousness where she sat. 

“I mean, he’s me,” Dimitri continued, not having noticed how distracted she was. “But he’s older and more experienced than me. I am sure I can learn so much from him! I hope I am not overstepping but, could you pair us together?” 

She blinked at him, then realized he couldn’t see her eyes beneath her cloak. 

“I know with unwavering confidence that he and I can satisfy whatever job you require.” 

She must have turned such a bright shade of red that even her chin glowed because he apologized quickly. “Only if it makes sense from a tactical perspective of course!” 

The thought of them together immediately turned to images of the two of them together with her. Her insides promptly began to throb and burn as hot as her cheeks. 

“I’m sure even though we have similar abilities you could find uses for the two of us,” he continued, oblivious to the double meaning in his words. He was still under the impression that she was opposed to the idea. “If he is anything like me, we’re used to hard work and would be willing to give it everything we’ve got.”

She nearly choked as lewd flashes and nude images of not one but two of him intruded in her imagination. The skin of one tight over lean muscles and the other was sun-worn stretched over mature developed musculature. The thrusting of hips, flexing of ass cheeks, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of the Protector’s clean-shaven face flooded her mind. She could almost taste the salt from sweat and smell the tang of arousal and feel the weight of the King’s bulky body pressing her flat onto her stomach. Her core clenched at the fantasy. Huge hands gripped her hips tightly, lifting them to…

“Summoner?” 

Her head snapped to attention, the hood covered her glazed eyes. It was Anna looking at her sternly. “You’re almost late to War Counsel. Wake up and look sharp!” 

Feeling flustered and short of breath, Kiran looked frantically at the clock on the wall then back to Anna who had begun to study her suspiciously. There was no time to waste. 

With a muttered excuse, she pushed back her chair with such force that it clattered to the floor and walked as quickly as she could without running to the nearby washroom. 

“Where you are going?” she heard Anna ask. “The War Room is the other way!”

Alone in the washroom, Kiran locked the door behind her and threw her cloak unceremoniously on the ground. She had moments to address this burning issue before she was late. Closing her eyes, she slipped her trousers down round her ankles. 

No time for foreplay. Straight to business. 

The older, taller Dimitri who made her break out into instant sweating fits had his cock in his hand. Thick, heavy and throbbing it filled his large hand. He’d undone the fly of his pants and with a few testing strokes the tip became wet with his desire. Her earnest, younger Dimitri took her mouth, dipping his tongue past her lips to toy with her’s as he too undid his pants. They fell to the ground around his boots. 

Kiran bit back a groan as her fingers probed between the soaking wet folds of her sex. Even without penetration her inner muscles contracted, eager and begging to be filled. 

King Dimitri positioned himself behind her, still stroking himself as he pressed down on her back with the other hand to position her. She bent over easily, and he took hold of her hips to raise them. Bent over as she was, Dimitri’s cock was at perfect level with her mouth. 

Her eyes slipped shut, blocking out the light of the bathroom, fully immersing herself in the fantasy. Her clit throbbed, and she stroked it roughly sending shocking jolts of pleasure coursing through her legs and groin. 

Dimitri’s dick was smooth and firm as he pushed it between her lips to enter her mouth, his arousal hot and beading on her tongue. She imagined the sound he would make, the tremble in his legs and the way he would grip her hair to drive further down her throat. 

Just as he would begin to grind between her lips, Dimitri would enter her from behind. Kiran used her free hand, bunching three fingers together to penetrate herself, coating the digits in her juices as she began to pump in time with the hulking god thrusting behind her in her mind. 

He would stretch her, fill her, shoving himself into her roughly to the base of his cock. She imagined that she could feel the cold metal edges of his hip guards against the flesh of her ass as he pounded into her. 

The imagine of herself filled by the two of them, whimpering as one thrust down her throat and the other pummeled her from behind was too much to bear. The summoner clenched her jaw as she quicken her pace and ground down on her clit and as soon as it had begun her pussy contracted and her breath stuck in her lungs. She felt frozen, unable to breath until her head began to swim. With a gasp she took in a breath and her body released. She laughed as the tingling relief settled into her limbs. 

A knock rattled the door she’d been leaning on. “Are you okay in there?” Would Anna not leave her alone!?

“I’m fine!” she called, trying not to sound breathless as she withdrew her fingers. “Lunch didn’t sit right!” _What was she saying?_ “I … I mean, I’ll be there in a minute. Start without me!” 

With a quick wash of her hands, she was ready to go. Pulling the hood of her cloak lower she grinned at her reflection. She knew just who she would take on the upcoming mission.

**Author's Note:**

> With this, I conclude my contributions to Wank Week. May the goddess grant me mercy!


End file.
